Gaardus
Gaardus was a Ta-Matoran who was transformed into a monster-like being by Nynrah exiles. Biography Early Life Gaardus started life as a Ta-Matoran living within the Matoran Universe. Over 80,000 years ago, he was taken and altered by a group of Nynrah Ghosts, who wanted to turn him into a living weapon. He eventually escaped their custody, and began hunting them down until he had eliminated them all. At one point, Gaardus died and was sent to the Red Star for repairs. He was then sent back to the Matoran Universe using the Red Star's teleportation function. Shortly after his return, the Red Star's teleportation function broke down, and the Kestora came to blame Gaardus for its failure.He stayed in the village for many years, but eventually he made it to the Red Star and returned to the Matoran Universe afterwards. After the death of Teridax, Gaardus evacuated the Matoran Universe along with most of its inhabitants. Spherus Magna After the Battle of Bara Magna rendered the Matoran Universe uninhabitable, Gaardus traveled to Spherus Magna, seeking peace away from the Matoran.While he was hunting in Bota Magna, Tren Krom suddenly appeared near him. Gaardus was about to attack him, but Tren Krom's telepathic powers caused Gaardus pain. Another being arrived, and sudden winds blew Gaardus from his perch before Tren Krom was murdered, and he received a telepathic scream from Tren Krom that imparted an image of the Red Star.Gaardus returned to the trees, but was quickly shot out of the air by Kopaka, who was investigating a murder with Pohatu and had also sensed Tren Krom's scream. The two recognized Gaardus as an inhabitant native to the Matoran Universe, and Gaardus explained his history. At the mention of the Red Star, Kopaka became intrigued, and sought a way to travel there. Gaardus reluctantly revealed that he could get them there, and was convinced by Kopaka to teleport them into the Star. They soon encountered a group of Kestora, one of whom recognized Gaardus, prompting them to draw their weapons. The Kestora accused Gaardus of being the reason the Star was no longer operational, and Gaardus revealed to the two Toa that this was the reason he did not want to return. After Pohatu disarmed the Kestora, the Kestora began deciding whether or not to keep the group for dissection, and Gaardus teleported to Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Gaardus originally bore rage towards the Nynrah Ghosts that mutated him, but eventually lost most of it during his migration on to Spherus Magna. Powers and Tools As a result of the rogue Nynrah Ghosts' experiments, Gaardus possesses wings to which he can use to fly. He has great strength and enhanced senses. He has the ability to teleport to places that he has seen before and is able to bring others with him. The mutation also caused him to form an extra pair of arms and legs. Gaardus wears a golden Great Kanohi Hau and carries a flame-shaped sword. Set Information *Gaardus is a combination of Tahu (7116), Takanuva (7135), Gresh (7117), Skrall (7136), Piraka (7137) and Rahkshi (7138). *Contains 56 parts. *Instructions to build Gaardus is available through the LEGO Club website by entering the clubcode: BIONICLEBUILD. Appearances *''The Powers That Be'' Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Spherus Magna Category:Combiner sets Category:Mutated Beings Category:Revived Beings